Gamzee Makara
|pesterlogs = (2 pp.) }} Gamzee Makara, also known by his Trollian handle terminallyCapricious, is one of the Trolls. His associated zodiac sign is Capricorn (♑). He has indigo text color, and types with each letter alternating case, which (like most things) annoys Karkat. Gamzee is a member of the Red Team, and his respective Sgrub planet is the Land of Tents and Mirth. He has the Sgrub title of . Gamzee is derived from the Turkish word "gamze", meaning "dimple" or "coquettish look". Makara is the Hindu counterpart to the Capricorn sign. Biography Gamzee was shown in his room, which is decorated with posters depicting demonic clowns as well as bottles of Faygo, an oversized unicycle, a laptop, juggling pins, pie tins filled with Sopor Slime, and several bike horns. Since his Custodian is always out at sea, Gamzee was never brought up very well; he was never taught certain simple things and common Troll knowledge, such as the fact that Sopor Slime is not supposed to be eaten, lest strange things happen to a troll's head. Gamzee's lusus resembles a large mer-goat. This follows the trend of the custodians resembling the zodiac symbol of their charges, as Capricorn is the sign of the goat, or frequently the sea-goat. Although Gamzee doesn't seem to care about the caste system, he is a higher-up (the highest of the land-dwellers) in the blood-caste system as referenced by Equius, who forces himself to suppress his urges to order Gamzee around, because he has "no right to be disappointed by (Gamzee's) conduct". Equius also appears to believe that Gamzee's love of Faygo and Sopor Slime is harmful to him, as he states "...you pollute your precious b100d... With your bottled fizzy sugar and soporific to%ins" in conversation. Gamzee is the only purple-blooded troll not seen wearing jewelry, though whether this is because he doesn't care about the system, or because of his Juggalo lifestyle, or just because he isn't a sea dweller is hard to tell. Gamzee hasn't had much to do or say since The Scratch, simply charging people boondollars for a lovely nap on his horn pile and doing those normally Gamzee-ish things. That is, until he runs out of slime pie and comes to the conclusions that 1) it was destroying his brain (true), 2) he is a high-blooded descendant of troll military (probably true), 3) he is the messiah of his own religion (controversial) and 4) he has to kill everyone (highly troubling). It should be noted that Karkat at this point regards Gamzee's declaration as the greatest threat currently facing the surviving trolls, despite witnessing Eridan's actions. He says that Gamzee did more damage during the fight with the Black King than any of the other trolls, with the possible exception of Vriska. At the end of the mysterious countdown, Gamzee is in fond regard of events with Jade and her sprite-based troubles, being proclaimed as the "Most important character in Homestuck" by none other than Andrew Hussie himself. He also seems to be covered in cuts and his own blood at this time. This reveals that Gamzee may be near Terezi in the labs (wherever she is). Gamzee turning evil is the best thing that has ever happened, and will ever happen, to Homestuck. Personality Gamzee appears to be the troll equivalent of a juggalo, belonging to a cult of capricious minstrels, and his text is littered with references to juggalo subculture. So much so, in fact, that it's something of a miracle in itself that he hasn't uttered the phrase "fuckin' magnets" yet. Another possible reference to his design as a juggalo could be his Strife Specibi, which is Clubkind. Of these, he uses Juggling clubs, a pun possibly on juggalos. Though he swears quite a bit, he is a very good natured and laid back troll. He is without question a supportive friend and will do things and make sacrifices, even stop eating sopor-slime pies and drinking his wicked elixir, Faygo, at the request of a friend. Because of his magnanimous personality, Gamzee will frequently act as an adviser or even therapist to his friends, such as Karkat and Eridan, if they are experiencing emotional stress, though his usual counseling involves them waiting for a miracle. His fetch modus is miracle based, he does not understand how it works and doesn't fucking care to find out. Sometimes he just likes to pick things up and watch the colors. He and Rose are the only characters who have thought to retrieve items from their Fetch Modi in . He doesn't like knowing the technology or science behind things, stating that it "steals up all the fuckin' magic out of his miracles". Vague allusions to his strange horns were made, which turned out to be the bicycle horns strewn on his floor. Sometimes he accidentally steps on one and scares the shit out of himself. He is very good natured, and has seemingly pacified the imps around his house as he is sharing sopor slime pies with them, referring to them as "pretty dope". "Capricious" means impulsive and/or unpredictable, so this may be an indicator of his personality although most of his actions and conversations have shown him to be more silly and spacey than impulsive. The fact that capricious means unpredictable would go along the lines of how Gamzee believes in "mIrAcLeS" happening all the time- also, in thesauruses, it is seen as synonyms with arbitrary (which means "whimsical, chance") and eccentric. Gamzee spends the Alterniabound flash capriciously dancing and trying to sell access to his pile of horns. As the Trickster Mode shows, this is in a direct reference to the dancing shopkeepers in The Secret of Mana. In one such instance of his 'Horn pile innkeeper shit', he offered Karkat a nap in the pile of obnoxious noisemakers for 420 boondollars, a reference to the cultural marijuana reference of 4:20. Such would fit well into Gamzee's laid back, stoner-esque personality. He may or may not have a hidden darker side to his personality, which would be in line with him being capricious. If this is the case, a lack of the sopor slime that was suppressing this nature may prove . His breakdown leads to a change in typing quirk, his lines alternate between caps and lowercase instead of single letters. His uppercase-using personality is more... intense. Relationships Gamzee apparently sees Karkat as his best friend, despite a strained relationship from Karkat's end, becoming a huge understatement later on. He has lots of other friends too. Friendship is beautiful. Life is beautiful. However, what isn't beautiful is the video for the Insane Clown Posse song "Miracles". Gamzee calls the song "BlAsPhEmY" after Dave a link to it. The result led to Gamzee engaging his Hero Mode with an interesting purple 'lightning' effect surrounding him. He likely considers Dave (or perhaps Shaggy 2 Dope/Violent J) his Kismesis after such an insult. Though recently it is seen that Gamzee has done a graceful fucking pirouette-swan-dive off the deep end, possibly because of this. Gamzee has run out of slime for his pies, and has now declared his intentions to murder the rest of the trolls. Just because a MoThErFuCkeR can. Lusus/Kernelsprite Gamzee's lusus is a giant goat-like sea creature. It had apparently often been out to sea instead of caring for Gamzee as a custodian is supposed to - about the only useful advice it ever gave Gamzee was "keep away from the ocean". It was killed after Karkat ran the Mobius Double Reacharound Virus, speared by what appears to be a harpoon or something similar. It has been speculated that Eridan Ampora is responsible, possibly because of his hatred of littering -- revenge for Gamzee throwing trash into the sea, or just his genocidal tendencies toward land dwellers. Opposing this theory is the fact that Eridan's weapon is Ahab's Crosshairs, a rifle that shoots energy blasts, not a harpoon gun. Although, there ''is ''a regular harpoon pointed towards the sea in Eridan's window... Trivia Gamzee was named by Alyssa and several others, after the forumgoer Gammy. Category:Homestuck Category:Characters Category:Homestuck Characters Category:Protagonists/Allies Category:Homestuck Protagonists/Allies Category:Homestuck Trolls